


Spicy ABCs (Akira Kurusu)

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Dirty Alphabet [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Joker!Akira, NSFW headcanons, Partners in Crime, Reader-Insert, Spicy ABCs, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, husband/wife, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: D is for Dirty Secret.E is for Experience.F is for Favourite Position.Do you follow?Or would you like another lesson in learning a spicier alphabet?





	1. Spicy ABCs: D, F, K, O, and U.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a story.
> 
> I repeat: this is NOT a story.
> 
> These are headcanons; they are meant to be in second person.
> 
> If these make you feel uncomfortable at any point, then please read something else.
> 
> I am not here to be a people-pleaser, nor do I wish to cause discomfort.
> 
> I am here to write; nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> Now that that is out of the way... Please enjoy learning the dirty alphabet.

_**D = Dirty Secret** _

  * It would probably surprise you to learn that above everything else, above whatever else Akira wishes to try out with you, it is this.
  * Akira would love to film a naughty scene with you.
  * A private, for-my-eyes-only scene, of course.
  * He has no sound reason for why he wishes to enact this particular dirty little secret of his, but… Sometimes, a demon gets bored waiting for his darling to return home. He’s got to keep those hands of his busy, you know!
  * ~~Also… He’s a possessive little brat, don’t forget!~~
  * But for all of his bravado, and his filthy mind, he isn’t quite sure how to bring it up to you.
  * ~~I mean, what is he supposed to say?~~ “…So you know about that video camera I bought a few months back…? I was thinking…” _  
_



_**_F = Favourite Position_ ** _

  * ~~…The things I look up for the sake of these orders sometimes, I swear… *cracks a knuckle* Alright. Let’s get started, my thirsty dears.~~
  * Akira has several favourite positions. Heir to the Throne is certainly one of them. ~~Alternate title is “Lazy Girl,” apparently.~~
  * Akira loves to sit you down on the work desk in your room, or if you’re lying on the bed, Akira will literally drag you to him by your ankles, taking a few kisses from you.
  * If he’s feeling especially frisky, he’ll carry you bridal-style to the closest chair, cooing, “Now don’t move, Treasure” to you as he settles you down into the chair, pressing his lips to yours again. All while smirking as you giggle into his lips and eagerly return his kisses, of course.
  * Soon, however, the obsidian-eyed incubus is trailing a path down your body, mapping his course with soft kisses, barely-there laps of his tongue, and tender love bites.
  * Any further laughter from you is suddenly cut off by the feeling of soft lips pressing warm kisses to your ankles, aided by the smooth feeling of bare or gloved hands skimming the side of your thighs.
  * The contrast between the feeling of his gloved or bare hands, the soft warmth of his lips, the gentle nips of his pearly whites, and the wet strokes of his tongue keep you occupied.
  * But Akira’s favourite thing about this particular position is, of course, the great view you get: watching him going down on you. _  
_



_**_K = Kink_ ** _

  * ~~Hoo boy. Where do I even begin with this one…? Let’s see…~~
  * Praise kink. Akira absolutely loves to whisper in your ear how good you feel around him, how he treasures seeing you like this and how you honour him by only allowing him to see you in such a state. He adores describing how tight you’re seizing around him, and how “cute” you look, cheeks flushed red, shining doe eyes staring up at him, naked, sweating, and soaked for him and only him.
  * Bonus points if you throw the praise right back at him. Do your worst—or your best as it were. Tell him how much you want him; tell him how much you need him, and only him to satisfy you. Tell him how much you enjoy being with him. Tell him that you love him for who—and what—he is. You will surely finish him off by flustering him, even when he’s buried up to the hilt in you, blushing slightly as you smile up at him.
  * Giving and receiving; he can’t choose between the two. He adores both in equal amounts.
  * Body worship. This is his bread and butter. Akira loves nothing more than to leave no area untouched, whispering in your ear how everything you are right now is his, his, his.
  * “Your lips? Mine.” “This pretty little neck? Mine.” “Your breasts? They’re mine too.” “This hot, tight hole sucking me in? That’s mine.” “The heart beating in your chest? Mine.” “Your beautiful soul? It’s. Mine.” “You are all mine, Treasure, just as I’m yours, yours, yours.”
  * Roleplay kink. It’s one of his weaknesses. This dork can’t even keep track of the times he’s thought of you in a nice maid uniform, a cop outfit, or a bunny suit. _  
_



_**_O = Oral_ ** _

  * ~~Let me start off by saying that if there’s anything Arsène taught Akira how to do well, and do very well at that, it was putting that cocky smirk and sinful tongue of his to good use!~~
  * To start things off, this devilish sweetheart will position you just so: on your back. He’ll make damn sure to pepper your still body with kisses; he’ll take certain to slowly skim his hands—aided by ten fingers, and two palms—over your shivering body.
  * He will leave no area untouched, whether it’s by his lips, teeth, tongue, or his hands, bare or gloved.
  * Finally, finally, he’ll “treasure” you properly. First, he’ll spread open your legs a bit before gently hoisting your thighs to rest on his shoulders.
  * He’ll start off slow. From your ankles to the inside of your thighs, butterfly kisses will be showered upon you.
  * This frizzy-haired demon will alternate between chuckling into your skin, blowing air on your bare abdomen, or kissing his way to between your legs.
  * Loves to use that sinful tongue of his to spell out his name across your twitching walls.
  * Akira loves how you look, shuddering every time his tongue flicks that way and this way. It’s such a beautiful sight to watch; a sight that only he gets to see.
  * Coming down from one blissful high, and entering another. You’ll be too busy catching your breath to notice Akira’s mouth returning to that precious, dripping treasure between your legs—until his lips wrap around the prize that’s oh so his, of course. ~~Out of the frying pan and into the oven you go, my dear customer.~~ _  
_



_**_U = Unfair_ ** _

  * Very. Unfair. This bad boy does not know how to play nice.
  * “Hm…? What’s that? What do you want me to do, Treasure?”
  * To you, Akira Kurusu may as well be an actual demon of Hell with how much he likes to play with you.
  * “Tell me your desires… I will gladly fulfill each and every one of them.”
  * Akira is a huge, big-time tease. As much of a tease as his teacher Arsène ****is, but definitely more than Ren enjoys teasing his beloved.
  * Knows all of your weak points, even the ones you didn’t know you had. He loves nothing more than discovering yet another weakness of yours, and making sure to exploit it at the next opportunity.
  * As much as he loves to get down and dirty with you, foreplay is an absolute must-have for Akira. A treat doesn’t taste as sweet if it’s not properly prepared before eating it, does it?
  * Even if the aforementioned foreplay may as well be slow and sweet torture to you.
  * Talking dirty is his forte, but he can tone it down or speak soft, cooing words of affection if you wish to switch things for a bit.
  * If he gets really riled up, he will hiss poetic filth and sweet nothings in his native tongue—the language of demons.
  * _Do not_ test how far he’s willing to go to get you to agree to his whims. Don’t even go there by saying anything like, “Make me,” or “Do your worst.”
  * “…If that’s what my Treasure wishes… So be it.”
  * Akira will gladly indulge you in a test of wills, in a mental and physical—and sexual—tug-of-war.
  * Slowly, oh so slowly, he will pry each. And. Every pleasant noise he wishes to hear from you, and will rub it in your face while doing so with that shit-eating smirk on his face.
  * “What was that you said, my darling…?  _‘Make me’_? _‘Do your worst’_? You should know better than to underestimate me, my love.”




	2. Spicy ABCs: B, F, I, V, and W.

_**B = Body part** _

  * This demon ~~dork~~ loves his sweetheart from head to toe,however, there are a few places he appreciates a bit more than anywhere else.
  * One such place is his partner’s legs.
  * There are a lot of things Akira can do with his lover’s legs.
  * For example…
  * He enjoys the way his darling looks as you fall back on the bad as he gently, oh so gently, gives you a push, watching as the back of your legs hit the edge of the bad as you fall back onto the covers.
  * Akira loves the way your legs feel intertwined with his own, whether you’re snuggling on the couch or in the bed, but it’s just a bonus when there’s bare contact.
  * Lastly, he certainly loves it when his Treasure’s legs around wrapped around his waist, whether they’re being flirty or more sensual.



_****_**F = Favourite Position** _ _

  * ~~The infamous question once again, huh? Alright…~~
  * ~~Totally _didn’t_ actually look up this shit. Not at all.~~
  * The so-called “hot seat” position. ~~Apparently, also called the “love seat.”~~
  * Akira loves the feeling of your back pressing into his front.
  * It’s even better that this position allows him to rest his chin on your shoulder as you’re being pleasured; he absolutely adores the view.
  * But he loves knowing that he’s the cause of your current state, and that blush on your face is a lovely touch.



__**_**I = Intimacy** _ ** _ _

  * This is his bread and butter.
  * Akira loves, absolutely relishes the opportunity to be intimate with you.
  * It can be anything and everything. Flirty, sensual, or downright sexy; he cherishes it all when it’s just you and him. Well, mostly you and him. 
  * Flirting in public. Akira making sexual innuendos directed specifically at you, and nobody else. Hissing lewd thoughts into your ear when your rear bumps into his crotch on the subway, pausing only to nibble on your earlobe.
  * Even something as simple as watching you enjoying a meal he cooked pleases him.
  * Usually he asks for a kiss as a reward.
  * You’re happy to give him that, but Akira tends to feel a bit greedy after dinner.
  * Dessert commences at the dining table, and continues on into the bedroom. _  
_



__**_**_**V = Volume** _ ** _ ** _ _

  * Akira is a healthy mixture of quiet and loud. 
  * Starting off, he’s quiet. He usually hums into your ear, clearly pleased, while he’s undressing you. Groans, cooed words, and lecherous purrs are very common noises for this incubus.
  * Steadily, he’ll get louder and louder as the intimacy reaches a boiling point.
  * He reaches a crescendo as he rides his orgasm out, quite literally so. To say that it’s strange for him not to look so _feral_ , so _wild_ as he reaches his peak, is putting it nicely. ~~  
~~



_**_**_**_**W = Wild Card** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

  * Akira high-key fantasizes about kissing you, holding you, and fucking you silly in his full demon form.
  * However, since humans are far more frail, and _quite_ easy to break, Akira worries about bringing it up to you.
  * Not only because he isn’t sure if he could control himself fully in such a state, but he fears of hurting you. He doesn’t want to see the tiniest bruise, the smallest cut on you, _especially_ if it’s from _him_.
  * Still, he’ll often be sitting near you or have you draped around him, watching a movie with vapid interest, and a blank stare to compliment his dull eyes.
  * Should you ask him what’s wrong, he’ll tell you a little white lie and say that he’s thinking about what to make for breakfast tomorrow.
  * But really, his mind is off into its usual destination: the gutters.




	3. Spicy ABCs: A, B, F, I, K, L, M, S, and V.

_**Incubus!Akira  
** _

__**A = Aftercare** _ _

  * Akira is very attentive to you after a few rounds of love-making. Through many, many years of trial-and-error, he’s become nothing short of a Godsend after sex.
  * You have tense shoulders? “Roll over, darling. I’ll massage you quite thoroughly.”
  * You want to wash up? Certainly. Akira will gladly carry you to the bathroom and draw your bath, leaving only to fetch you the necessary items. If you wish to shower, he’ll already have the necessities gathered as the water’s hitting your bare form.
  * He wouldn’t say “no” to joining you, whether it’s a bath or a shower, but just to enjoy each other’s company, and nothing else. ~~Unless you’d like a warm-up round, of course~!~~
  * After washing yourselves ~~again~~ and putting on fresh lounge wear, you and Akira will settle for curling up on the couch.
  * Akira is quite touchy-feel during moments like this, especially if he’s in “aftercare mood,” and by that, I mean that he likes to stroke your skin, bare or clothed.
  * This incubus is beyond thrilled to hold you close to him, to bask in your company as he combs his fingers through your hair, pressing kisses to your cheeks, your forehead as he tells you what he tells you every day, every night.
  * “I love you, my Treasure.”



__**B = Body Part**  _ _

  * ~~Once again. The Mun is not grinning from ear to ear. Nope. Not at all!~~
  * Akira’s favourite body part of his partner’s? He will always be a tits demon~! ~~Seriously, why do you think this goofball loves to hug you so much?!~~ He just loves, loves to feel the smooth roundness of your chest pressed against his.
  * Do not let this incubus’s hands anywhere near those soft pillows of yours, dear reader. Akira is very “hands on,” if you will.
  * As for his favourite body part, it would have to be his lips.
  * There’s a lot of antics he can get into with his mouth.
  * Hissing either the sweetest words or the most filthiest thoughts into your ear. Kissing you. Leaving love bites anywhere he likes, but especially in places where they’re hard to cover up. Licking ice trails off of you, and loving the contrast between the cold liquid and your warm bare skin.
  * ~~Oh, and we mustn’t forget the most important one…!~~ Eating you out. Akira loves to have his face planted between your shivering thighs.



_**_F = Favourite Position_ ** _

  * ~~…What? What do you mean there has to be a favourite position? Um… *sweats nervously* One moment, my dear customers.~~
  * This naughty demon lives to be in control, so even if you’re in his favourite position, the cowgirl, this bad boy’s still got his hands on your hips, rocking his hips to meet yours.
  * Even as you’re milking him for all he’s worth and then some more, he wants to make damn sure that even though he’s given you the green light to be on top, he’s still the one calling the shots.
  * Glowing red or marigold eyes and all, complimented with that telltale, all too familiar smirk of his curling his lips as he looks up at you.



__**I = Intimate** _ _

  * Akira learned from the best: First, his father; followed by his second mentor, Arsène.
  * Foreplay is a must-have for Akira. It could be anything sensual, but not necessarily sexual, if you know what I mean?
  * For example…
  * Akira is no stranger to treating you to a dessert of strawberries and cream, nor is he a stranger to licking either strawberry juice or cream off of you.
  * Lying down in bed amidst a downpour? There’s a howling blizzard outside? He couldn’t care less. All that matters to him is that he has his darling in his arms, and he’s indulging in your company.



__**K = Kink** _ _

  * ~~Hoo boy. Where do I even begin with this one…? So many, so many…!~~
  * Knifeplay. This mischievous devil is guilty as charged of this particular kink. He has zero shame in admitting that he adores seeing the way his sweetheart shivers, your eyes watching the steel edge as it catches a stray ray of moonlight. He loves seeing your eyes focusing on the blade’s cold, merciless tip as it travels ever so lightly across your sweating skin, and yet you’re always caught off-guard by the fact of his free hand slipping past the thin waistband of your underwear.
  * BDSM. Bound to the headboard, chained to the wall, or strung from the ceiling. Shibari-style restraints; he’s quite good at Shibari-style restraints. Blindfolds. Gag ball or a makeshift one. Lube. Vibrator underwear. Having a safe word established is an absolute must, as well as consent. He’s a bit of a sadist, which is totally fine since his darling is a bit of a masochist.
  * Dirty talk. Akira is the king of sultry words, of cooing sensual compliments into his love’s ears. He’ll have a knowing smirk curling his lips, content to watch that lovely colour to flush your cheeks, to watch as your eyes take on a slightly glassy sheen.
  * Sexting. Akira Kurusu is guilty of this kink, 100%. Day or night, working or enjoying a day off, Akira will send you a text that could be either naughty or sweet.
  * “How would you like to be my full-time job instead, darling? I’d much prefer servicing you over the countertop.”
  * “You melt in my hands and mouth, dearest.”
  * “Tonight will be fun… for both of us.”
  * “You’re so beautiful. I couldn’t help but stare at your radiant smile earlier.”
  * “You truly are the picture of beauty. Lovely to look at indeed…”
  * “Ah. I’m so envious of your co-workers, for being able to work with you all day. I’ll be sure to treat you well when you return home, my dear.” _  
_



_**_L = Location_ ** _

  * His favourite place to hold you close, to kiss you, and to be intimate with you is the bed.
  * Reasons? Mainly because since it’s the bed you share with Akira, it’s comfortable enough so that he can have you in whatever position he first wishes to see you in within seconds.
  * Bonus points if you’re gripping the sheets or biting the pillow, to stifle those lovely and lewd noises Akira adores hearing from you.
  * It won’t take him long to curl his fingers into your hair and gently, oh so gently, pry you away from the sheets or the pillow, crooning into your ear…
  * “Now, now… There’s no need to hold back, love. Allow me to see what no other man is allowed to see. Unravel for me. Come undone for me, sweetheart.”



__**M = Motivation** _ _

  * ~~Hoo boy. Where do I even start with this one…? Let’s see here…~~
  * Jealousy is a major motivation for this devilish darling; in fact, it’s probably his all-time top-tier motivation. You want to motivate him? You want to see him wishing to really, truly prove that no one will ever have you the way–and ways–that he does?
  * Stare at another man. Stare at the other man in a way Akira might consider to be “mentally undressing.”
  * Give that other man a smile; hell, give him your best smile. Flirt with that other man if you dare. Akira will be livid. Silently livid.
  * Once you and Akira are home, you will be given a reminder as to who it is you belong to.
  * Honestly… It’s all about wanting you to know that he’s the only one good enough for you, even if he’s a demon and you’re a human. Even if you and him come from separate, completely different worlds, the bottom line is this: He loves you. From the top of your head to the tip of your toes, everything about you is his, his, his.
  * This obsidian-eyed demon is eager to please, but especially when he’s doing his best to please you. Akira makes it a daily goal… No, an hourly achievement to make you smile, to make you happy. Your happiness is his happiness, and he’s not afraid to hide his efforts of aiming for this particular goal.
  * However… On the receiving end… Do you want to make Akira Kurusu a happy hell-raiser?
  * Dress up in something nice. It doesn’t have to be related to a roleplay scenario you’re looking to try out. It doesn’t have to be sexy or revealing, but definitely worth an approving once-over from this devilish sweetie.
  * Incubus!Akira strikes me as the sort of demon who’d love seeing his darling in something eye-catching, form-fitting, and easy to take off. Red and black are his favourite colours, and white being an “afterthought” colour, in a manner of speaking.
  * He appreciates seeing his Treasure in something made of leather, lace, silk, or frilly edges. Bonus points if there’s only a thin strap (or two) keeping the attire fastened to his Treasure’s body. He could die happy, and he wouldn’t care; he’d just be so touched, so honoured, and so pleased that you’re dressing up all for him.



_**_S = Stamina_ ** _

  * ~~Do you _want_ to be thoroughly worn out, dear customer? You must if you’re curious about Akira’s endurance!~~
  * This devil in disguise is seemingly unstoppable in his human form. ~~Please, please don’t get me started on his full demon form!  
~~
  * Seriously, he can go for hours and hours screwing you senseless, making love to you, or whatever other sweet or spicy alternative you’d prefer to call intercourse.
  * There’s a few perks in being a former resident of Hell, after all. One of them being that Akira doesn’t require rest, but he will allow his dearest to recuperate.
  * He will always, always ask if you’re feeling up for another round, though.



_**_V = Volume_ ** _

  * ~~Boy oh boy. This demon… This demon right here! Ahem!~~
  * First things first: He can be loud or quiet; it all depends on his mood. Usually, he’ll start off quiet, groaning softly while peppering your skin with kisses. All while disrobing you, that is.
  * Steadily, his groans turn to moans that you have to strain your ears to hear, but when you do… It is the sweetest, most sinful thing to have ever graced your ears, let me tell you.
  * As the session rolls onward, Akira will gradually become more louder, less inclined to know how to keep his voice down. Or to care to, for that matter.
  * Apartment or next-door neighbours be damned. He wants his darling to know how good he’s feeling right now, and he’ll sooner choose to die than to let his sweetie feeling unsure if he’s enjoying himself and her presence.
  * Near the end, Akira’s moans will switch for almost primal growls and snarls, acting–and looking–very much like the demon he truly is.
  * He’ll lace the noises he’s making with dirty talk, lewd words, words of praise and love; the whole nine yards, all topped with a delightful red cherry.
  * He is especially vocal during his orgasm. He’s been known to carelessly shout “fuck!” while filling you to the brim, pressing a harsh kiss to your lips while riding out his high. _  
_



* * *

_**_Joker_ ** _

_**_A = Aftercare_ ** _

  * This ~~precious dork~~ Phantom Thief is an absolute cuddle bug during aftercare.
  * He doesn’t care how sweaty or how gross you’re feeling; he wants to hold you close to him. No ifs, ands, buts, or protests will be accepted.
  * He hums a tune in your ear, a meaningless but comforting tune. It’s almost like a constant, content purr.
  * Hair stroking. There’s a lot of fingers grooming through your hair, and a lot of trailing his fingers across your skin, whether his hands are bare or gloved.
  * Kisses. There is a lot of soft kisses peppering your sweating, panting form. A. Lot. Of. Kisses. _  
_



_**_B = Body Part_ ** _

  * Joker’s favourite part of his partner’s body, hm?
  * He loves to press kisses to his darling’s neck. He adores to feel a pulse beating erratically against his smirking lips. He relishes in the way you shudder as he gently nips and sucks on the hot, shivering skin he finds.
  * In reverse, the best part of his partner’s body would be their hands.
  * He would never admit it, but he enjoys the sensation he feels when you reach for him, when you pull him in closer, whether it’s for a hug or a kiss.



_**_F = Favourite Position_ ** _

  * ~~This again, eh? Hmm… Give me a moment, my thirsty friends.~~
  * Joker strikes me as someone who thrives on being the one in control.
  * He would definitely not be above having his darling bent over a desk or up against the wall, especially in a safe room in a Palace.
  * Hence, doggy style or screwing you up against the wall from behind would be his favourite position.



_**_I = Intimate_ ** _

  * Joker is the sort of man who’d let his actions speak for him.
  * He isn’t the verbal type when he and his darling start to get intimate, preferring to show his love in direct but silent ways.
  * Such ways are accomplished through holding his s/o in his lap, pressing kisses to their cheeks, forehead, chin, and of course, their lips. He’ll stroke their hair, their jawline with his gloved fingers.
  * Sometimes, you may catch him whispering, “I love you” into your ear. He doesn’t say it often, but he believes in “actions speak louder than words.”
  * Not to the extent that Ren does, but far more than Arsène.



_**_K = Kink_ **  
_

  * First things first: Joker loves it when his s/o dresses up. He cherishes the thought that she’s doing it for his sake; it really and truly touches his heart.
  * I can certainly see Joker enjoying the sight of his significant other being handcuffed and at his mercy. It’s extremely appealing to him.
  * While revealing dresses and outfits certainly have a unique charm to them, Joker likes seeing his sweetheart in something that has a flair to it, but still retaining an air of modesty; it really makes him daydream, makes him wonder what that dress or outfit is hiding.
  * Bonus points if you’re wearing underwear especially for him, the fancier the better. He’ll really love that.
  * He wouldn’t say “no” to his significant other in a costume, for a roleplay or fantasy scenario being played out.



_**_L = Location_ ** _

  * Similar to incubus!Akira, Joker prefers a location that’s comfortable, but familiar. ~~Besides a safe room in a Palace, of course.~~
  * He’s someone who’d prefer lounging on the couch, knowing that all he’d have to do is gently, oh so gently, push his beloved’s buttons, and he’ll have you in whatever position he’s been fantasizing about trying out.
  * If there’s no couch nearby, then he’d settle for a chair. It’s not as comfortable or gives as much space to move as a couch, but desperate times call for desperate measures.



_**_M = Motivation_ ** _

  * Despite his outer appearances as a cocky, sassy Phantom Thief, he’s really a “yes, Treasure” lover when it comes to his sweetheart. He doesn’t discard all of his inclinations of wanting to be in control, but when he’s out for your attention…
  * He will not stop until he has you, all of you. All to himself.
  * He’s very, very eager to please you, to allow his affection and devotion to you pouring out of every kiss, every touch, every time he glances at you.
  * He holds the same values as incubus!Akira, in that he wishes to prove himself, to prove himself to you.
  * He wishes to see you smiling, happy; your well-being and happiness is very important to him. He would never admit to it, though.
  * He knows that none of the male Phantom Thieves would ever make a move on you, however…
  * That doesn’t stop a tingle of the green-eyed monster to shoot its toxic substance through his veins, not when he sees Fox shifting too closely to you in the Mona vehicle in Mementos.
  * It doesn’t stop his jaw setting. It doesn’t stop his teeth grinding down as Skull congratulates you for taking out two Shadows simultaneously, grinning widely as he throws an arm over your shoulders.
  * It doesn’t stop Joker’s eyes narrowing behind his mask, shooting Crow a look that could frost windows, watching the smiling Detective Prince as he suddenly seems a bit too close to you for Joker’s liking.
  * Out of earshot from the others, you’re left to wonder why Joker all but hauls you into a safe room, pausing to ask the others to wait outside.
  * You don’t wonder that for much longer, though.
  * Your teammates are left to wonder why you two come out of the safe room 30 minutes later, faces red, dishevelled, and looking as though you both just ran the world’s longest marathon. _  
_



_**_S = Stamina_ ** _

  * Out of all the differences between Joker and incubus!Akira, there’s one that certainly stands out.
  * His endurance.
  * Being a human, he wouldn’t be able to last nowhere near as long as incubus!Akira can.
  * On a good day, Joker can last two rounds, three rounds tops.



_**_V = Volume_ ** _

  * Joker is a healthy mix of moderate. Like incubus!Akira, Joker can switch between loud and quiet as it suits him.
  * In the beginning and near the end, when he’s reaching his peak, he’s more likely to groan than to moan, and if he did moan, you’d have to strain your ears to hear them.
  * Besides groaning, most of what he says consists of dirty talk or praise.
  * Joker prefers to keep his voice down during sex; he doesn’t like to let it be known that he’s being intimate with you.
  * In contrast, however, he loves seeing you being unable to control the volume of your voice. It _really_ excites him to see he has that sort of effect on you.
  * If you’re lucky you _may_ catch a low, very low, growl of approval from the leader of the Phantom Thieves.




End file.
